La véritable Nature Vampirique
by Jayisha
Summary: UA, NaruSasu. Et si les vampires n'étaient pas ce que l'on croyait? Et si les êtres décrits comme des monstres sanguinaires n'étaient en fait que des marionnettes dans les mains de leurs détracteurs? Avec des "si" on referait le monde et surtout, on saurait la vérité... Sasuke était l'archétype même du "vampire". S'il avait su, il aurait mis sa fierté au placard...
1. Cruelle désillusion

Ohayo!

Me revoila avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Ou plutôt un petit délire qui a pris naissance dans ma tête suite à la lecture d'un énième résumé de fanfiction sur les vampires. J'ai eu un coup de folie et j'ai (encore) décidé de.... tournebouler les choses. Bref, voilà ce que ça a donné!

Cette fanfiction est une fic à petits chapitres. Ils se suivent tous mais ils ne seront pas postés à un rythme régulier. En gros, on va dire que les chapitres arriveront en fonction de mon inspiration (à la connerie pure). Ça risque de donner des choses assez spéciales mais bon....

* * *

**Titre : **La Véritable Nature Vampirique

**Genre :** Shonen ai (Yaoi? Je sais pas encore je verrai. Mais pour les idées qui me trottent dans la tête ce serait dans ce sens là...)

**Couple :** NaruSasu

_Synopsis_

_Et si les vampires n'étaient pas ce que l'on croyait? Et si les êtres décrits comme des monstres sanguinaires n'étaient en fait que des marionnettes dans les mains de leurs détracteurs? __Des poupées de chiffon malléables et soumises aux humains?_

_Avec des « si » on pourrait refaire le monde.... et on saurait la vérité..._

**Disclaimer** (pour toute la fanfiction) : Les persos de Naruto sont pas à moi! Je ne fais pas de profit en publiant!

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1

Sasuke filait dans la nuit avec adresse et vélocité. Les feuilles s'envolaient en tourbillonnant sur son passage. Lorsqu'elles se posaient sur la terre malléable rendue fraîche par la température de la nuit, lui, il était déjà bien loin. Il ne jetait aucun regard en arrière car il craignait de voir sa détermination s'effilocher. Les larmes de Sakura avaient failli ébranler ses certitudes. Or c'est ce dont il avait besoin pour faire face à sa décision.

Il avait tout abandonné derrière lui. Pour la vengeance. Pour l'honneur de son clan. Mais surtout pour comprendre. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de compréhensible dans un meurtre. Et encore moins dans un parricide. Mais la petite voix qui demandait désespérément pourquoi son frère adoré avait tué ses parents était difficilement ignorable. Et Sasuke avait beau paraître dur au regard des autres, intérieurement, il n'était encore qu'un jeune vampire qui avait perdu trop tôt ceux qu'il aimait et ce, de la plus cruelle des façons.

La peine qu'il avait ressentie, et qui ressurgissait à l'occasion de la date anniversaire de la mort de sa famille, s'était progressivement atténuée. Malheureusement ça avait été pour laisser la place à un panel d'émotions négatives qui l'avait conduit à sa situation actuelle.

Il voulait réhabiliter la dignité de ses parents. Il avait trop souvent entendu que le massacre de sa famille avait été dû à une mauvaise éducation de son frère. Le nom des Uchiha avait trop été sali pour qu'il n'en tienne pas compte. Il se devait de lui redonner sa noblesse passée. Et pour cela, il devait tuer ce frère pour qui il avait éprouvé une vive admiration plus jeune. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour arriver à ses fins. Même suivre un renégat aux intentions douteuses. Même enfreindre les règles du monde vampirique en s'approchant des humains. Il devait devenir plus fort! Tant pis s'il se mettait en danger. Il se disait qu'en devenant plus fort il serait capable d'annihiler et de détruire tout ce qui voulait sa perte.

C'était minimiser la_ Nature Vampirique_...

Après une course de vingt-quatre heures et bien qu'étant un vampire, Sasuke s'accorda une pause. Il n'était pas bon pour un être de sa race de s'épuiser en efforts physiques car les conséquences sur leur affect étaient dévastatrices. Un danger d'autant plus accru par la présence inoubliable des humains autour de lui. Le brun huma avec précaution les effluves odorantes de son environnement. L'air était chargé de senteurs appétissantes. Celles ci paraissaient d'ailleurs plus ragoûtantes que celles de provenance animale. Sasuke se sentit fébrile.

Il se lécha la lèvre supérieure et ses yeux se mirent à briller dangereusement. En se rendant compte de son attitude prédatrice, le brun ne put que pousser un soupir excédé. Il était plus las qu'il ne le pensait... Lorsqu'il se surprit à lorgner le cou d'une demoiselle au parfum riche, il se prit la tête entre les mains et il décida de se trouver un hôtel où il pourrait se reposer avant de reprendre la route. Il en repéra un rapidement et il y prit une chambre.

Arrivé dans la pièce sombre qui lui servirait momentanément à reprendre des forces, il s'étala sur le lit en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ses canines acérées luisirent sous les lueurs douces de la nuit et quiconque aurait vu cette scène se serait certainement mis à trembler de terreur. Cependant, il n'y avait personne et heureusement d'ailleurs car Sasuke se sentait tout d'un coup pris d'une fringale nocturne. Mais le lit était si moelleux... Il n'avait aucune envie de le quitter malgré la faim croissante qui lui taraudait les entrailles. Et ces arômes.... Même diluées, elles lui parvenaient de la ville. S'il n'avait pas été aussi épuisé peut être se serait-il laissé aller à un petit massacre sanguinaire....

Bref, Sasuke se contenta donc de se mouvoir faiblement vers le téléphone situé sur la table de nuit. Lorsqu'il l'eut atteint il composa mollement trois numéros et il commanda à la réception un plateau repas de viande saignante. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que quelqu'un ne toque à la porte. L'Uchiha s'étonna de cette rapidité dans le service et c'est sans se méfier qu'il se dirigea vers la porte en bois et qu'il l'ouvrit.

Bien mal lui en prit. Cette action scella le début de sa nouvelle vie.

Le jeune homme qui fit face à Sasuke était d'une sensualité à damner un saint. Tout en lui respirait l'assurance et la séduction. Que ce soit son sourire ravageur qui donnait une vue imprenable sur des dents d'une blancheur immaculée, son tatouage, intrigant mélange de signes et d'écritures celtes ou encore sa bouche laiteuse dont la lèvre inférieure était légèrement rougie. Sûrement à cause de mordillements. Ses cheveux blonds, étaient désordonnés au possible, lui conférant un air débraillé seyant parfaitement à l'aura torride qu'il possédait. Des yeux azurs troublés par une soudaine surprise étaient, de par leur couleur profonde, un véritable gouffre dans lequel il était si facile de sombrer. S'il n'avait pas été un vampire, Sasuke aurait parié que l'être devant lui en était un. Et puis ce fut le drame.

L'Uchiha fut tout à coup assailli par une multitude de flèches émotionnelles qui coupèrent sa respiration. Sa cadence cardiaque s'accéléra désagréablement et ce fut comme si un tonneau d'eau bouillante lui avait été déversé sur la tête. Ses yeux s'emplirent d'une chaleur inconvenante et il perdit le contrôle de leur couleur.

C'était grave. Il savait que maintenant ses pupilles arboraient une jolie teinte rouge sang et qu'il n'y avait plus de doutes dans la tête du blond sur sa véritable nature. Ses canines s'agrandirent démesurément en tranchant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et une goutte de sang coula lentement le long de celle ci avant de s'écraser au sol. Sasuke se demandait avec désespoir pourquoi il perdait le contrôle de lui même. Ce n'est que lorsque sa main se mit à caresser sensuellement sa virilité dressée – à quel moment avait il ouvert sa braguette! – que son cerveau fit « tilt ».

Il était en face de son calice. Il était en face de son CALICE. SON CALICE!

En même temps, il se prit en pleine poire la violence de ses nouveaux sentiments. Il aimait le blond. Il l'adorait putain! Putain! Ses yeux ne firent alors qu'un reflet de cette passion effervescente et de l'incrédulité qui agaçait sa poitrine. Ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver! Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui! Il ne cherchait qu'à prendre un peu de repos avant d'aller trucider le meurtrier de ses parents et voilà que cette catastrophe lui tombait dessus! Mais tout n'était peut être pas perdu. Et si... Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke espéra qu'il y ait un dieu dans ce monde. Un dieu qui ferait en sorte que le blond ne soit pas au courant que son attitude humiliante était due à sa Nature Vampirique. Et surtout au fait qu'il soit son calice. Comme ça il pourrait le vider de son sang et s'en aller sans demander son reste.

Malheureusement, Sasuke s'était fait croyant trop tard. Surtout si c'était pour avoir ce genre de desseins pas du tout conformes aux doctrines religieuses!

En voyant la lueur qui perçait dans l'azur des prunelles du blond, il sut qu'il ne tuerait jamais Itachi. Le « Suis moi. » chargé de tension sexuelle que le blond murmura ainsi que son regard lubrique ne laissaient aucun doutes sur sa future vie. Car il savait. Il connaissait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui. Mais surtout, son sourire entendu laissait présager à lui tout seul qu'il ne serait désormais qu'un prisonnier dans ses mains. Un prisonnier de ses beaux yeux bleus. Et un prisonnier de la luxure également...

_Un vampire a des prédispositions à être influencé par les paroles des humains surtout lorsqu'ils ont effectué un intense effort physique. _

Extrait de La Nature Vampirique, Chapitre 7 : Les faiblesses

...

* * *

Ou quand l'auteur en a marre des vampires suceurs despotes de sang et des calices soumis au possibles.... Zappons! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Je me suis demandé à la fin à quel moment cette fic avait tourné comme ça...

Bref, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un autre petit texte du même gabarit!


	2. C'est parti mon kiki!

Ohayo!

Voici la suite de "La véritable Nature Vampirique"! Ce chapitre est encore plus court que le précédent. En même temps comme c'est plus un délire, vous allez pas m'en vouloir? Oui? M'enfin... En ce beau matin ensoleillé (du moins chez moi) je tiens à m'excuser si j'ai un peu raconté des choses incompréhensibles dans le chapitre précédent. Non seulement je me suis suis mal exprimée mais en plus j'ai induit des gens en erreur.  
Voila! Bon, je vais vous laisser lire parce que j'ai pas énormément de choses à raconter cette semaine! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 2

_« Un vampire rencontrant son calice est un vampire perdu. Car en plus d'en tomber follement amoureux, il lui sera totalement dévoué. Il obéira à tous ses ordres quels qu'ils soient et plus encore si ceux ci sont d'ordre sexuel. _

_L'asservissement n'est pas quelque chose dont un vampire doit être fier. D'où le fait que les vampires vivent en communauté sans s'approcher des humains. » _

Extrait de La Nature Vampirique, Chapitre 6 : Les liens calice/vampire

_Un vampire a des prédispositions à être influencé par les paroles des humains surtout lorsqu'ils ont effectué un intense effort physique. _

Extrait de La Nature Vampirique, Chapitre 7 : Les faiblesses

_La première rencontre entre un vampire et son calice est particulièrement éprouvante pour le vampire. En face de celui qui le domine, ses canines ressortiront avec vivacité, des rougeurs prononcées feront leur apparition et une fièvre brûlante s'abattra sur lui. Mais le phénomène le plus violent – et le plus humiliant – reste sans doute la forte tendance aux caresses osées que le vampire se procurera sous les yeux de son calice._

Extrait de La Nature Vampirique, Chapitre 6 : Les liens calice/vampire

* * *

Lorsque Naruto avait découvert que les vampires n'étaient que des toutous à la solde de leur calice il avait choqué. Lui qui avait toujours pris ces être comme des dominateurs irrésistibles découvrait que ceux ci étaient en réalité régentés par la volonté d'autres êtres plus faibles qu'eux, en l'occurrence ici, des humains. Stupéfiant. Puis.... hilarant.

Sur le coup il avait bien rigolé. Et lorsque son fou rire s'était calmé, il avait voulu trouver son vampire. Et livre certifiait bien que chaque humain sans exception en avait un. On y disait également que les vampires étaient influençables par les humains et cela ne l'avait pas réjoui. Car lui, il voulait que son vampire n'écoute que lui.

Cette possessivité l'avait décidé à se mettre à la recherche de celui qui allait certainement lui plaire. Ne disait-on pas que ces êtres de la nuit étaient particulièrement beaux? Dans le cas où, comme par hasard, le sien serait d'une laideur repoussante, il n'aurait qu'à lui demander de crever! Non? Bref, le blond passa six mois à chercher celui qui lui était destiné. Mais lassé, il laissa tomber et mit ce rêve dans la catégorie des fantasmes irréalisables.

C'est pour cela qu'il demeura stupéfait lorsqu'un superbe éphèbe apparut devant lui après qu'il aie toqué à la porte de la chambre d'un petit hôtel. Rien ne l'avait préparé à la beauté stupéfiante qu'il eut devant les yeux. Et lorsque les symptômes typiques d'un vampire rencontrant son calice se manifestèrent sur le superbe brun, une bouffée de chaleur le prit. L'horreur et la fièvre visible dans les orbes onyx le prirent de court et ce n'est que lorsque son vampire commença à caresser lascivement sa virilité dévoilée devant lui qu'il réalisa pleinement ce que tout cela signifiait.

Dès lors, un sourire carnassier porteur d'une lubricité certaine s'était dessinée malgré lui sur ses lèvres et il s'était entendu prononcer un « Suis moi. » d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas tant elle était remplie d'insinuations. La docilité du vampire avait fait jaillir un afflux de sang dans son mini lui. La soirée s'annonçait intéressante...

Et tandis que des cris de plaisir s'élevaient de la gorge aguichante de son vampire, il se dit, dans un sursaut de lucidité malvenue et entre deux coups de butoir qu'il l'avait eu son vampire. L'étroitesse de la prison de chair qui entourait son désir eut raison de lui et il jouit dans le corps de son amant en poussant un râle de contentement. L'étreinte des jambes du vampire sur ses reins se relâcha signe qu'il l'avait également suivi dans la jouissance. Naruto sortit de l'antre chaud qui l'avait accueilli et il s'allongea sur le côté en soupirant de bien être. Il se colla au dos du corps moite et tremblant qui occupait son lit et il posa une main sur sa hanche. Une étrange odeur mentholée arriva à ses narines et dans une profonde inspiration, il s'endormit.

Oui, sa vie promettait d'être intéressante...

...

* * *

Je me suis trop amusée à taper ce chapitre! XD Le prochain chapitre aura pour acteur principal Sasuke. Je compte encore faire des bétises. Par contre, il est fort probable qu'il ne soit pas posté la semaine prochaine. En ce moment je suis débordée et à moins que je me prive totalement de distractions pendant les trois prochains jours, je ne serai pas capable d'écrire quelque chose. Et me priver de quelques minutes à lire une fanfiction, à regarder des animés ou à me défoncer sur mon piano ça va pas être possible....

Enfin, qui sait? En attendant, je vous dis à bientôt! ^^


	3. Accepter sa condition? Pas question!

Ohayo!

Je me résous à vous poster ce petit quelque chose en attendant une marchandise plus conséquente! Voici le 3ème chapitre de "La véritable Nature Vampirique"!

Encore une fois ce que vous lirez ci dessous est la Vérité! Celle que vous cachent les auteurs qui écrivent des fanfiction sur les vampires avec Naruto+calice+soumis+petit-truc-collant-et-pleunicheur! Alors appréciez car plus nous avancerons dans la parution de cette fic, plus les conséquences seront grandes sur vos opinions vampiriques! XD

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3

Sasuke atteignit l'apogée du plaisir en un « Aaaahaah! » bruyant. Il retomba mollement sur le lit avant de sentir un corps tout en muscles se coller outrageusement à son dos. Une main impudente se balada sur ses hanches avant de serpenter vers son sexe ramolli. La pulpe de ces doigts frôlèrent son gland et Sasuke eut un léger frémissement incontrôlé. Une exhalaison qui se mêla à l'air ambiant s'échappa de sa bouche et le brun esquissa un geste pour quitter le lit souillé par le nectar poisseux de leurs ébats. Son calice grogna mais ne fit rien pour le retenir. Sans se soucier de sa nudité, l'Uchiha quitta la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Arrivé dans la pièce aux couleurs bleutées, le brun se hâta de pénétrer dans la cabine de douche et d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide. Des petites fentes circulaires du pommeau sortirent des jets d'eau glacée qui rafraîchirent bienheureusement la température corporelle de Sasuke. Il clôt ses paupières en un soupir et il se sentit tout de suite un peu mieux. L'eau gouttait de ses mèches avec irrégularité tout en cheminant en des sentiers sinueux sur son corps qui se refroidissait graduellement. Le brun apprécia silencieusement la remise en place de sa température normale. L'eau était fraîche et agréable sur sa peau et l'idée lui vint de rallonger ce petit instant de délice. Malheureusement, des flashs qu'il aurait voulu occulter de sa mémoire s'imposèrent à son esprit. Le vampire perdit sa sérénité et son corps se tendit malgré lui.

La première fois qu'ils l'avaient fait, Sasuke n'était pas consentant. Du moins son esprit n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Parce que le reste... Son coeur avait adopté une cadence rapide et chaque pulsion avait été une déclaration enflammée. Ses yeux s'étaient brouillés, et son corps avait tremblé comme celui d'un alcoolique en période de sevrage sévère. Il avait eu chaud, horriblement chaud, terriblement chaud, et il n'avait eu que pour seule envie celle de se déshabiller et de prendre un bon bain glacé. Juste avant que son aspiration ne se transforme en un désir brûlant et destructeur. Son corps avait hurlé et sa virilité s'était éveillée. Ses mains étaient descendues malgré lui vers son membre turgescent et il s'était procuré les caresses les plus osées devant le responsable de son état désastreux.

Celui ci, d'abord surpris, l'avait ensuite littéralement bouffé des yeux tandis qu'il s'adonnait à ses travaux manuels. Il lui avait dit de le suivre et l'Uchiha avait pu observer avec inquiétude l'enflement de la concupiscence qui teintait ses pupilles. Puis le lit avait fait son apparition et avec ça, son calice s'était jeté sur lui comme un loup affamé, satisfaisant par la même occasion son corps quémandeur. Sasuke avait vu des petites lumières, des tâches blanches et même des moutons broutant dans un pré... Mais quand même! Quelle honte ça avait été de se... Le jeune homme déglutit puis jura sourdement. Il se sentait humilié d'en arriver à une telle dégradation à cause de son calice.

Franchement! Ce n'était qu'un putain-de-calice-promu-chieur-professionnel merde! Pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation à cause de lui? Ah oui... La _Nature Vampirique_. Il l'avait sous estimée. Cette connerie selon quoi les vampires, qu'ils soient la volonté incarnée ou pas, n'était pas à même de résister à leur _Nature_ profonde. Il s'était cru plus fort que ces croyances et il en payait les conséquences. Et quelles conséquences!

Si Sasuke avait été honnête, il aurait avoué que la première nuit de sexe – C'était lui le crétin qui aimait à sens unique, on ne pouvait donc pas parler de nuit d'amour – qu'il avait eu avec son calice avait été extatique. On pouvait même dire que ça avait été la meilleure de toute sa vie. Enfin... Peut être qu'il exagérait... Après tout, celles qui avaient suivi avaient été meilleures encore...

Mais Sasuke n'était pas honnête. En fait il puait même la mauvaise foi à plein nez. C'est pourquoi la majorité du temps, il se voilait la face et il se complaisait à faire sentir sa mauvaise humeur à... il n'arrivait jamais à retenir son prénom... Le brun se creusa la cervelle avant de prendre conscience d'un fait capital : il ne savait pas comment son calice s'appelait. Cela faisait cinq jours que le blond profitait de son pouvoir sur lui et ce, sans jamais lui avoir donné son nom! Sasuke serra des dents et un furieuse envie d'écrabouiller le crétin qui l'avait asservi se fit sentir. Envie qui fut immédiatement atténuée par son cœur mielleux d'amour. Dégoûtant... Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire! Sa raison vaincrait!

« Jevaisletuerjev aisletuerjevais letuer... » se répéta t-il en boucle en sortant de la salle de bain.

C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour mettre à exécution son assassinat mais qu'est ce que c'était dur! Son foutu coeur se battait comme un enragé pour prendre le dessus sur lui! Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle chose puisse lui arriver un jour. Lui qui habituellement était si en accord avec lui même se heurtait aujourd'hui au mur de mièvreries pathétiques que son coeur avait érigé.

Sasuke grimaça tout en amarrant rapidement une serviette autour de sa taille. Il se précipita ensuite dans la chambre du blond qui lui servait de calice.

Celui ci somnolait, complètement assommé par leurs précédentes activités. L'espace de quelques dixièmes de seconde, le coeur de Sasuke se pâma devant l'adorable moue endormie imprimée sur le visage du blond. Cependant, son cerveau ne se laissa pas berner! Un sourire sadique se plaqua sur ses lèvres et c'est dans un tonitruant « Hey toi! » qu'il tira le dormeur de son demi sommeil. L'interpellé papillonna des paupières avant de lever des yeux vitreux sur le vampire. Il bailla avec « élégance » puis se gratta nonchalamment la nuque. Lorsque le flou de la somnolence quitta définitivement ses pupilles, il murmura d'un ton blasé et moqueur :

« Je sais que deux baises successives ne te fatiguent pas mais tu pourrais quand même me laisser récupérer... »

Le sang afflua aux joues de Sasuke, leur donnant ainsi une teinte tomate doublement visible à cause de son teint clair. A cette réaction, le sourire caustique du blond s'accentua mais il laissa à Sasuke une chance de se dépêtrer de trouble en ne disant rien de plus.

« Qu'est ce que... tu racontes comme conneries encore? »

« Ben quoi? C'était pas ce que tu voulais? Parce que d'après ta tenue... » ajouta le jeune homme en souriant lubriquement. Ses yeux se dilatèrent légèrement et une langue mutine vint humidifier sa lèvre inférieure. Il le désirait encore. Sasuke s'en sentit émoustillé et son fard précédemment atténué reprit de plus belle. Il bredouilla d'une voix qui se voulait furieuse :

« La ferme crétin! Me donne pas de raisons de te sauter... Enfin de te faire me saut-... Raah! Me donne pas de raisons de te te péter la gueule! »

Son calice rigola doucement de sa voix grave et veloutée avant de lui adresser un sourire aguicheur et pervers. Des fourmillements incandescents réchauffèrent sa peau et Sasuke constata avec horreur que son corps se réveillait. Son sexe eut un petit sursaut quand le blond amena lentement un doigt à sa bouche. Rose et pulpeuse. Entrouverte. Tentante. Une langue. Le brun se força à reprendre pied dans la mer de désir dans laquelle il avait manqué de se noyer avant de hurler :

« Arrête de faire ça! Tu fais chier! »

« Darling, faut pas t'énerver comme ça... » relativisa son calice.

Et aussitôt que ces paroles furent dîtes, une vague de calme se déversa sur Sasuke. Mais le feu de sa colère n'était pas totalement éteint. Pas encore. Il lança avec agacement :

« Putain... Je pourrais connaître le nom du connard qui m'encule depuis cinq jours? »

De surprise, Naruto arrêta son manège. L'étonnement visible sur son visage était tel que Sasuke ne put que se délecter de cette nouvelle expression. Pour lui c'était comme le signe d'une reprise future de son influence sur sa vie. Malheureusement, il venait encore de faire une grave erreur. Et, comme en témoignèrent les événements qui suivirent, il avait tout faux sur la raison de cette stupeur.

La lubricité, décidément locataire déclarée des yeux azurs réapparut. Sasuke sut qu'il était sur le point de se faire fritter. Agréablement peut être mais bon...

Naruto susurra :

« Hmm... Je ne voulais pas tu perdes le peu de fierté qui te reste mais d'après tes paroles, on dirait que c'est le cas. Tu ne pourras d'en prendre qu'à toi même quand tu crieras mon prénom sous mes assauts. Des réjouissances en perspective...

« Que- »

« Naruto, je m'appelle Naruto. »

« ... »

« Dis le. »

Sasuke lutta. En vain. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et les trois syllabes naquirent de ses cordes vocales nouées.

« Naruto... »

A l'instant même où il articula le prénom, une avalanche de désir emporta sa raison et ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté, attisant ainsi sur la courbe de son cou les baisers gourmands de Naruto. Pourtant le blond ne bougea pas de son séant. Il dardait des regards de feu sur lui qui étaient à eux seuls des promesses de luxure et d'extase abrutissantes. Sa voix ressortit comme un murmure lorsqu'il articula :

« Redis le. »

Les sonorités caractéristiques du prénom résonnèrent de nouveau dans la pièce et Sasuke perdit le contrôle. Ses jambes s'animèrent et ses mains détachèrent le noeud de la serviette qui cachait son érection douloureuse des yeux de Naruto. Il atteignit le lit sur lequel reposait son calice et s'y laissa tomber en un soupir langoureux. Le blond le surplomba de toute sa beauté et il ne put que voir son sourire victorieux et lubrique...

La onzième fois qu'ils le firent, Sasuke se résolut à n'être qu'une poupée gémissante dans les bras de Naruto. Le pouvoir du prénom était incommensurable...

* * *

_Il n'y a rien de plus délectable pour un vampire que de prononcer le prénom de son calice... _

Extrait de La Nature Vampirique, Chapitre 6 : Les liens calice/vampire

* * *

...

* * *

Voila! Comme d'habitude Sasuke s'en prend plein la poire et il doit se résoudre à n'être qu'un joujou dans les mains de Naru! A prendre avec humour! XD Après tout ce qu'il a fait un peu de soumission ne lui fera pas de mal!

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! C'est no prise de tête et ça a été tellement marrant à écrire! Pour ceux qui voudraient des nouvelles sur "Ta destruction, ma reconstruction, nous" et ben je dois dire que ça avance lentement (tellement lentement qu'à part le synopsis du chapitre 1 rien d'autre n'a encore été écrit)... Le rythme ne pourra pas s'accélérer car dans les semaines qui suivent je vais être très occupée avec mes examens...

M'enfin, merci de m'avoir lu! A bientôt! ^^


End file.
